How I Got to Know Your Father
by Fuzzy Conchiita
Summary: Bersama dua orang anak, Robin berbagi cerita tentang bagaimana ia bertemu Barney ... Ups, bagaimana ia mengenal Barney.


Disclaimer: HIMYM bukan milik saya. Bahkan perjalanan RoBarn, semuanya bukan milik saya.

Warning: Spoiler alert! Sangat tidak disarankan untuk Anda yang belum menonton season 7 dan 8.

Selamat membaca!

* * *

_Cklek, krieet ..._

Robin membuka pintu apartemennya. Ia melemparkan tas tangannya ke sofa, kemudian membanting tubuhnya di samping tasnya.

Tengah malam. Ia baru pulang dari gedung World Wide News. Baru saja menyiarkan berita malam. Tubuhnya lelah, badannya serba lengket. Ditambah lagi pakaiannya yang lembab karena hujan di luar, makin lama makin deras.

_Dug, dug, dug ..._

Ia mendengar suara gaduh tiba-tiba.

Dug, dug, dug ... hihihi.

Lagi, suara gaduh. Kali ini disertai tawa kecil. Ia mulai menyadari kemungkinan suara itu lewat di balik punggungnya.

_Dug, dug, dug. Hehehehe ..._

Ada suara gaduh lagi. Kali ini dari arah dapur. Yang ini juga disertai tawa, tapi suaranya berbeda. Yang tadi sepertinya perempuan, yang ini laki-laki.

Robin mengangkat alisnya keheranan. Ia bangkit, kemudian berjalan. Menggunakan instingnya, ia menyusuri sudut-sudut apartemennya, mengikuti suara-suara gaduh itu.

Ia mencari, mencari, walaupun sebenarnya ia terlalu lelah untuk bermain petak umpet seperti ini. Barangkali itu cuma tikus, ia berpikir, tapi mana mungkin juga tikus tertawa?

Ia mengendap-endap dan berhenti di dekat bar kecil. Ia mengintip balik meja tanpa suara, kemudian kerutan di wajahnya berubah menjadi seulum senyuman.

"Ternyata kalian berdua," ujarnya lega pada akhirnya. "Mengapa belum tidur?"

* * *

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku jadi tergerak untuk bercerita seperti ini, tapi ini anggap saja cerita pengantar tidur. Kalian janji akan tidur setelah ini, sepakat?" Deklarasi Robin ini diikuti anggukan oleh dua sosok kecil di hadapannya. Dua anak kecil itu duduk di sofa yang berseberangan dengan sofa yang diduduki Robin.

"Hmm, kita lihat apa yang bisa kuceritakan ...," gumam Robin lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia memandang menerawang ke langit-langit apartemen yang enam tahun terakhir ia tempati ini. Enam tahun yang lalu bukan pertama kalinya ia menemukan apartemen ini, bukan juga enam tahun lalu pertama kalinya ia datang ke tempat ini. Ia tahu benar apartemen ini, ia mengenal apartemen ini sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Apartemen ini milik Barney Stinson.

Sampai sekarang, ini masih properti milik Barney Stinson. Dan istrinya. Tiba-tiba ia tersenyum.

"Baiklah, ini cerita tentang ... bagaimana aku bertemu ayahmu," ujar Robin.

"... Hihihi, hihihi ..."

Robin mendengar tawa meluncur dari bibir mungil dua anak itu. Ia menghela napas, "Baiklah, aku mengerti, jangan pernah katakan apapun soal ini kepada Paman Ted. Aku tidak mau dituduh meniru, sepakat?" Ia mengacungkan telunjuknya, disambut senyum senang dua anak dihadapannya ... tapi kemudian tawa mereka meledak kembali.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti, aku mengerti, kalau itu mau kalian aku bisa ganti judulnya ... bagaimana aku _mengenal _ayahmu. Terdengar lebih baik?" Robin mengerutkan dagunya.

Robin kemudian terdiam, lama sekali. Berkelut dengan pikirannya, bergumul dengan ingatannya.

"Dulu aku pernah menjadi _wingman_ ayahmu ...," ia memulai ceritanya, namun sekilas kemudian ia menangkap kebingungan di wajah anak-anak itu. "Apapun itu, kalian akan tahu artinya nanti," _atau suatu saat, atau kapanpun_, pikir Robin.

"Tapi dulu aku masih tergantung pada Paman Ted. Masih terbayang-bayang Paman Ted, tidak dapat melepaskan kenyataan bahwa kejadianku dan Paman Ted itu hanya terjadi di masa lalu. Sepertinya aku agak mengecewakannya malam itu. Aku mengecewakan ayahmu malam itu," ujar Robin sambil tertawa miris.

"Suatu hari seseorang bernama Simon, datang menemuiku. Dulu ia pacarku. Sudah lama tidak berhubungan, tiba-tiba ia datang. Kami berhubungan dengan baik, seperti dulu. Tapi kemudian dia mencampakkanku. Aku benar-benar kecewa, tidak terima, ingin marah tapi tidak bisa. Ayahmu datang ke apartemenku malam itu, menonton video bersama denganku, menghabiskan malam ... tapi esoknya kami malah melupakannya, berpura-pura malam itu tidak pernah ada. Setelah malam itu berlalu, kejadian demi kejadian menjadikan kami teman yang sangat baik. Ia sering menolongku. Aku senang," Robin tersenyum tipis. "Kami berpacaran setelah itu, tapi kemudian satu hal membuat kami berpisah, tapi kami tidak pernah berhenti berteman."

Robin terdiam, kemudian ia mulai tertawa-tawa, "Ketika aku dan Pamanmu Ted tinggal bersama, menjadi teman tapi mesra, katanya, percayalah ayahmu dibuat tidak santai saat itu. Ia memecahkan televisi di luar bar ketika geng sahabat kami, bersama Paman Marshall dan Bibi Lily, membicarakan tentang hal itu." Robin melanjutkan tertawa, kemudian terdiam seketika.

"Ketika ayahmu berpacaran dengan Nora, giliran aku yang ia buat tidak santai. Maksudnya, bagaimana perasaanmu bahkan tidak tahu apa yang kau inginkan? Walaupun kupikir ini terjadi karena aku tidak mengakui bahwa aku masih memiliki perasaan pada Barney, bahkan setelah Bibimu Lily meyakinkanku. Maksudnya, i-ini sangat paradoks, bukankah begitu? Aku menyukai ayahmu, tapi tidak yakin apakah aku mencintai ayahmu?" Ia bertanya, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia tahu dua anak kecil di hadapannya terdengar kebingungan, tapi ia tidak mengacuhkannya.

"Tidak lama kemudian aku menjalin hubungan dengan Kevin. Tapi satu malam aku dan ayahmu berjanji akan memutuskan hubungan kami. Memutuskan hubungannya dengan Nora, dan aku dengan Kevin ... tapi lagi, aku mengecewakannya. Aku menggagalkan rencana kami, bukankah waktu itu aku egois?" Robin merasa dadanya sesak. Sambil menggenggam ujung pakaiannya, ia menatap rintik-rintik hujan yang menghujam tanah makin deras.

"Tidak lama kemudian, ayahmu bertemu seorang wanita, Quinn Garvey, aku ingat namanya," Robin menerawang ke langit-langit. "Ayahmu bahkan sempat melamarnya dahulu. Seharusnya aku merasa iri, bukankah begitu? Tentu saja. Tapi saat itu, rasanya seperti remuk redam. Dan yang lebih membuatku sesak, bahkan seorang Quinn memintaku untuk menjadi pendamping pengantinnya. Lucu sekali, aku pendamping pengantin tapi ingin sekali menggantikan Quinn menjadi pengantin ayahmu, waktu itu.

"Quinn tidak pernah tahu apa yang terjadi di antara ayahmu dan aku. Quinn tidak pernah tahu apa yang terjadi di masa lalu. Tidak lama kemudian, aku tahu kalau ayahmu menghapus semua kenangan tentang hubungan kami agar Quinn tak pernah tahu apapun di masa lalu. Ia bahkan berani mengganti fotoku yang sedang berdua bersamanya menjadi foto harimau, memangnya dia pikir aku ini apa." Robin menghela napas. "Aku benar-benar kesal saat itu ... sampai ia memberiku kunci ke unit penyimpanan 622 West 14th Street. Aku tahu ia tidak pernah berani menghapusku, atau menggantikan fotoku dengan foto harimau. Aku menemukan semua kenangan tentangku dan ayahmu dalam satu kotak dalam unit penyimpanan itu."

Robin menghela napas, udara di sekitarnya terasa berat. Robin, ia merasa perlu menarik napas lebih dalam. Ia melihat salah satu dari anaknya berjalan mengendap-endap menuju pintu kaca balkon. "Oh, tidak, kau jangan ke sana!" Robin buru-buru bangkit dari sofanya, menggendong anaknya yang perempuan menjauhi pintu balkon. Ia menengok ke arah balkon. Biasanya langitnya akan terlihat biru, walaupun legam, tapi tetap biru. Tapi hujan membawanya kepada perasaan nostalgia. Ia merasa biru—sendu bersaru haru.

"Hei kau tahu, kalau saja aku dapat melatih kalian ala militer, seperti yang kakekmu lakukan padaku di waktu kecil, mungkin aku akan baik-baik saja membiarkan kalian hujan-hujanan di tengah badai," ujar Robin. "Sayang sekali tidak banyak hutan di sekitar sini." Robin tersenyum menyeringai, kadang-kadang ia sangat hebat dalam hal tidak berperasaan.

"Tidak lama kemudian," Robin melanjutkan ceritanya, "aku berpacaran dengan Nick, yang lama-lama kusadari kalau dia itu super bodoh—dalam arti sebenarnya. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana aku bisa berakhir dengannya. Oh, tapi kalian harus percaya, keadaan ayahmu mengenaskan saat itu, ia bahkan menjadikan seekor anjing yang ia namakan _Brover_, menjadi _wingman_-nya. Menjijikkan. Akhirnya aku menemaninya mengembalikan anjing itu ke pemiliknya. Hubungan kami saat itu membaik. Sampai suatu hari aku tidak tahan dengan tingkah Nick, mungkin aku tidak mau tertular bodoh jadi aku ingin segera memutuskannya." Robin sejenak berhenti untuk bergidik.

"Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubunganku dengannya di Splitsville, semacam kafe yang berisi orang-orang yang memutuskan hubungan. Aneh sekali 'kan kehadiran kafe ini? Memang, tapi ini nyata. Ayahmu saat itu adalah salah satu orang yang sangat bersikukuh aku harus segera memutuskan hubungan dengannya atau, dia mengancam, akan mengirimkan undangan _BFF Fun Day_ Robin dan Patrice—kalian ingat Bibi Patrice?—jika aku tidak memutuskan hubunganku denga Nick, yang ia harus dengar lewat telepon saat itu. Aku yang sangat sebal dengan Bibi Patrice saat itu tentu saja terdorong untuk segera memutuskan hubunganku. Tapi kemudian dokter Nick menelpon mengabarkan bahwa ia mengalami cedera serius. Aku terlampau kasihan untuk memutuskannya malam itu. Saat itu juga ayahmu yang mendengarku lewat telepon meninggalkan Paman Ted, Paman Marshall, dan Bibi Lily, lalu tanpa diduga muncul di Splitsville. Ia berkata dengan mimik yang sangat yakin, bahwa ayahmu mencintaiku bahkan lebih dari yang kutahu. Kupikir saat itu ia hanya berakting untuk meyakinkan Nick, tapi ia melakukannya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Satu hari ketika kamai pulang dari bar dengan agak ... tidak sadar,"—oh, Robin, apakah perlu menjelaskan apa itu mabuk pada anak yang baru masuk sekolah dasar?—"kemudian kami berciuman ... oh, tidak seharusnya kami tidak melakukan hal itu. Tidak lama kemudian ayahmu berkata bahwa ia sudah selesai berurusan denganku. Ia sudah berhenti mengejarku. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, aku bahkan masih mencerna kata-kata ayahmu ketika ia sudah tidak berada di hadapanku.

"Aku tahu aku harus mengakhiri urusanmu denga ayahmu juga, tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Kupikir dengan memiliki ayahmu sekali lagi saja, untuk yang terakhir, aku akan bebas dari segala perasaanku tentang ayahmu. Aku akan keluar dari bayang-bayang ayahmu. Semakin aku tahu aku tidak mungkin mendapkan ayahmu kembali, seakan sesuatu dalam diriku merasa tertantang untuk mendapatkannya kembali ..." Robin terdiam, ia merogoh sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Kertas tissue. Untuk pegangan. Untuk ia remas-remas. Ia sangat ahli dalam hal berbicara dan berkilah. Tapi ia sangat amatir dalam hal mengubur perasaannya.

"Ayahmu mengencani Bibi Patrice," ujar Robin. Dua wajah mungil di hadapannya terlihat terkejut. Yang benar saja, Bibi Patrice ...?

"Waktu itu aku juga tidak percaya. Aku bahkan tidak yakin apakah yang dilakukan ayahmu itu benar atau tidak. Tapi mereka jelas sekali menunjukkan bagaimana bahagianya mereka! Aku diam-diam benci, waktu itu rasanya aku ingin melempar Bibi Patrice ke dasar sumur saja, aku bahkan hampir memecat Bibi Patrice ... tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku bukan seperti itu.

"Kemudian satu malam, ketika Gedung Goliath National Bank rancangan Paman Ted diresmikan, aku menemaninya datang ke pesta peresmian. Di dalam taksi yang dikemudikan Ranjit, pamanmu memberi tahuku sesuatu yang membuatku terkejut. Barney Stinson akan melamar Patrice di atap Gedung World Wide News. Tempat favoritku di kota ini. Kalian tahu rasanya ... aku sudah menyerah pada ayah kalian, aku sudah berhenti peduli! Tapi Paman Ted menyadarkanku, membantuku untuk membuka mata tentang ayahmu dan aku. Dan malam itu aku tidak hadir di peresmian Gedung GNB. Paman Ted menurunkanku di depan Gedung WWN dan aku memberanikan diri untuk naik ke atap gedung."

Robin terdiam sangat, sangat lama. Ia menggenggam tissuenya yang kini tinggal gumpalan koyak. Ia bergumam sesuatu dengan putus asa seperti "oh, aku benci berperasaan," tapi ia menghela napasnya dalam-dalam. Ia menelan kembali air matanya dengan kelopak matanya. Dua anaknya, beringsut mendekatinya, duduk di sampingnya. Kemudian mereka berdua bergelayut masing-masing di tangan kanan dan kiri Robin.

Robin kemudian tertawa, tertawa yang tulus. "Akhirnya aku tahu kalau itu semua hanya akal-akalan ayahmu. Semuanya sudah diatur dan direncanakan. Ayahmu bekerja sama dengan Bibi Patrice. Ayahmu tidak melamar Bibi Patrice malam itu, ayahmu melamar_ku_. Ayahmu memang hebat dalam hal yang licik. Aku yang awalnya berpikir bahwa aku bahkan tidak akan bisa mencium ayahmu lagi akhirnya malah menerima lamarannya. Aku tidak menyesal, aku wanita paling beruntung malam itu. Atau mungkin ayahmu lelaki beruntung malam itu?" Robin tertawa lagi. Ia tertawa lepas, namun bulir-bulir air mata pelan-pelan bergulir membentuk sungai kecil di sepanjang garis pipi Roin.

Tangan-tangan kecil milik anak-anak itu merayap menghapus air mata di pipi Robin. "Sepertinya ceritaku sudah berlari terlalu jauh, ya? Ini bahkan sudah tidak cocok dengan judulnya. Seharusnya kuberi ini judul _bagaimana ayahmu bertunangan denganku_," Robin memaksakan sebuah tawa. Ia memeluk kedua anak itu lekat-lekat, sangat erat. Ia tidak mau saat-saat ini berakhir, ia tidak ingin ini berakhir begitu cepat. Ia tidak ingin bangun pada kenyataan. Ia tidak mau ...

Anak-anak itu melepaskan diri dari pelukan Robin. Mereka berdiri menghadap Robin, kemudian membiarkan Robin membelai rambut mereka.

Robin menghela napas pada akhirnya. Ia melambaikan tangannya pelan-pelan di udara, kemudian berbicara nyaris berbisik, "Terima kasih sudah mendengarkan, sekarang tidurlah."

Dua anak itu tersenyum, kemudian mereka pergi. Tidak ke kamar. Juga tidak ke dapur, ke balkon, atau ke manapun di rumah ini. Mereka pergi dari delusi Robin. Mereka menghilang dari angan-angan Robin, menghilang dari bayangan Robin.

Anak-anak itu tidak pernah ada.

Anak-anak itu tidak pernah nyata.

Kemudian ia menyentuh pipinya, masih terasa sangat basah. Tangan yang tadi menghapus air mata, tidak pernah ada.

"Aku seharusnya menjadi wanita paling beruntung ... jika kalian ada," Robin bergumam sendirian.

Ia kemudian mengerang, "Aargh, aku benci perasaan." Ia buru-buru menghapus air matanya.

_Cklek, krieet ..._

Terdengar suara pintu partemen dibuka. "Barney?" Robin menoleh cepat.

Di ambang pintu seorang pria dengan dekapan terbuka lebar tersenyum, "Maaf lembur, pekerjaan sedang menggila. Aku janji lain waktu tidak akan selarut ini lagi," jelas Barney sambil bergabung duduk di sofa dengan Robin, istrinya.

"Aku juga belum lama duduk di sini," jawab Robin sambil tersenyum kecil.

Mereka terdiam kemudian. Hening tanpa suara. Hanya suara hujan yang makin lama makin reda. Barney tidak perlu bertanya apa yang terjadi pada Robin. Atmosfer ruangan ini mendadak sendu, mungkin ia merasa biru.

"Kuharap apartemen ini sedikit lebih ramai," Robin bergumam.

"Ya, kuharap juga begitu. Mungkin sedikit petasan, bom kertas, atau kembang api ...," Barney menyeringai jenaka, "... atau anak-anak."

Robin menghela napas sambil tersenyum. "Wah, kuharap juga aku dapat lebih ramah terhadap anak-anak," timpalnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Mungkin kau akan ramah jika memilikinya sendiri," sahut Barney, masih menggoda. Ia tertawa kecil.

Robin terdiam lama. Kemudian ia menggenggam tangan suaminya. "Hei," ia menatap mata Barney dalam, "maaf karena aku tidak dapat memberimu satu—"

"Permintaan maaf diterima," ujar Barney cepat. "Hei, tentu saja, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan soal itu," lanjutnya sambil tertawa. "Mungkin kau akan memertimbangkan adopsi? Barangkali suatu hari?"

"Entahlah," jawab Robin. "Mungkin suatu hari nanti."

"Baguslah, kemudian aku bisa menceritakan _bagaimana aku bertemu dengan ibumu _seperti Ted nantinya, karena itu akan menjadi super _legen—waitforit—daris_! Lebih hebat dari cerita Ted yang super panjang yang malah berakhir dengan membicarakan kita, dan Lily, dan Marshall," ujar Barney.

Robin tersenyum, kemudian entah mengapa ini semua menghasilkan kesan nostaligia baginya. Ia tersenyum. "Aku akan jadi wanita paling beruntung karena cerita itu," timpalnya.

Mungkin. Dan selamanya mungkin Robin Scherbatsky akan menjadi wanita paling beruntung di dalam hidup Barney. Bahkan mungkin menjadi ibu yang paling beruntung. Mungkin. Suatu hari. Siapa yang tahu?

* * *

Selesai! Fanfiksi HIMYM pertama. Sebenarnya ini untuk challange infantrum "How I Met Your Mother", tapi karena telat ya ... ya sudah ._.v. Omong-omong, happy (belated) new year! Semoga tahun ini lebih baik dari tahun sebelumnya. Aamiin. Oh ya, untuk adegan Robin membayangkan punya anak itu kuambil dari HIMYM season 7 episode Symphony of Illumination (daku lupa episode ke berapa hihihi). Dan, yah, sebetulnya kasihan juga karena Robin itu nggak bisa punya anak ... Tapi untunglah pair ini sekarang sudah canon waaaa~ XD Ok deh, sampai sini aja, terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
